thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarod Strange
History Dr. Strange and Clea had spent one night together for old times sake 17 years ago. Clea had a very memorable night so did her estranged husband, and the next day she returned to the Dark Dimension. She did not know that night had a long lasting effect. Clea had given birth to Jarod and his twin brother nine months later. She realized that there was no way for her children to grow up in her dimension, so she left the twins with their father for him to raise. She told her husband that the twins were his and that he should treat them better than what he had treated her, and for him to keep in mind that they develop her powers. She then went back to the Dark Dimension to continue to help her father. Jarod and his brother grew up, learning magic under their father. Jarod of course was the first to develop his mother’s powers at the age of four, and at first he had a bit of trouble controlling them. Then a few weeks later, his brother came into his own powers. Of course the twins had no idea on how to keep control of their powers, so their father began to teach them martial arts. From there, they quickly learned to control their powers and use them at will. However, the twins soon began to ask questions about their mother and their father did his best to answer them. When the twins had turned twelve, a decision was made among them. They approached their father, and told him that they needed to leave and find out who they are. Jarod had decided to stay in this dimension and roam around, drifting from place to place in hopes that he would come into who he is. His brother on the other hand, decided to go to their mother and learn from her. So Jarod was now on his own, and had lost contact with both his father and brother. He is of course worried, and is now searching them out to see if they are alright. Personality Jarod is a very smart boy. He believes that brains are stronger than brawn, as that is how he had survived on his own after leaving home. He is generally a happy teenager unless someone or something threatens what he holds near and dear to his heart. However if he were to be backed into a corner, he would come out fighting and he wouldn't be able to contain himself in that situation. He is also known as aloof, mysterious, and distant. People feel like they really don't know the true him... Yet they're still drawn to him, almost by magnetic force. Underneath it all, he doesn’t even really feel like he knows himself. It's easier for him to put on a front than really think about his life's purpose. He tends to seem pretentious, but it's just a mechanism he uses to push people away. Powers and Abilities Powers Jarod has the same powers of his mother which are the following… *'Sorcery': Jarod possesses vast magical powers. He has exhibited such abilities as forming and throwing magical bolts of energy, conjuring objects and energies, teleporting, telekinesis, controlling others’ minds, and casting illusions. He is capable of replicating any spell performed by his father, Doctor Strange. Jarod can tap into various mystical forces by petitioning other-dimensional entities for aid, relying on his own mystic talents, and manipulating various mystic forces of both this dimension and the Dark Dimension. **''Magical Energy Bolts'' **''Energy Shields'' **''Astral Projection'' **''Thoughtcasting'' **''Teleportation'' **''Dimensional Travel'' **''Levitation'' **''Illusion Casting'' **''Mesmerism'' **''Molecular Rearrangement'' **''Conjuration'' **''Telekinesis'' **''Spells, etc.'' *'Enhanced Strength': He also possesses greater strength than that of a normal Earth human. *'Enhanced Durability': He possesses greater body density than that of a normal Earth human. *'Longevity': Since both of his parents lifespans are unknown, he had aslo inherited this trait. *'Flames of Faltine': Can innately control the powerful Flames of Faltine, raising his already formidable magical abilities to even higher levels capable of defeating the Asgardian goddess called the Enchantress in single magical combat, and at the peak of his magical abilities even rivals his grandmother Umar and his father Doctor Strange himself in raw power. Abilities Jarod has been trained by his father and has the following abilities… *'Expert Occultist' *'Expert Magical Knowledge' *'Skilled Martial Artist:' Jarod was trained in martial arts in order to teach him how to control his powers when they manifested themselves. Strength Level Greater-than-average human male with intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses Jarod's magic has been shown that certain creatures appear naturally resilient to them. It also has been said Strange's power is weaker against strictly science-based opponents, though this is illogical, as many times it has been stated magic is superior to science. Jarod also depends (at times) on spoken incantations, mystical gesturing, and his arcane artifacts in his duties; likely these can be counted as weaknesses. Paraphernalia Equipment None. Transportation His powers of teleportation, deminsional travel, and levitation. Weapons None. Notes *Is currently looking for the whereabouts of his father and brother, in addition to looking for his mother. Trivia *Is half extradimensional. Links Jarod Strange - TNAoH RPG Application Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strange Family Category:Extradimensionals Category:Neutrals Category:Magic Users Category:Played by ABBY